Shy
by the electric phantom
Summary: Priscilla Star Hamilton's mother is the famous hero the Maiden. She doesn't know her mother and was raised by her mute father, causing her to become incredibly shy. It's her first year at Sky High, and who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey, so this is one of my favorite movies ever. This story takes place a year after the movie. Please review!**

I walked out of my house trying to be optimistic. Maybe I could actually do well at Sky High. Maybe I could make friends. My name's Priscilla, by the way. Priscilla Star Hamilton, although most people know me as the daughter of the Maiden, one of the most beautifully sneaky super heroes ever; not like I know her.

She left pretty soon after I was born, and left me and dad alone. Dad's a great chef, but he's mute. That might explain why I never liked to talk.

Anyways, as I went to the bus stop, I tried to be positive. Maybe this school had a poetry club, or a karaoke night, or something fun like that! Maybe there were other kids who'd thought that they were demigods because of their powers (and they read too much.)

When I got to the stop, I saw three other kids. They must've been sophomores, because they didn't look older than me, but they weren't nervous. One was wearing incredibly goth style clothing (Son of Hades!) (Sorry if I do that, but that's how I determine what I think of people). There was another guy in red, white, and blue who was laughing while acting something out (Son of Poseidon?). And there was his girlfriend, who was telling him off while playing with a flower in her hair (Daughter of Demeter!)

"Hi!" said the girl. I was saved the embarrassment of answering thanks to the bus. Those three clambered on and I followed. The bus erupted into cheers as they entered.

"Hey, Will!" said the bus driver.

"Hey, Ron, how's working for the mayor going?" Will the Son of Poseidon replied. Ron shrugged. I was about to find a seat when Ron said.

"Whoa, freshman, state your name!" Oh, dear. I haven't talked to people all summer! How am I supposed to answer so quickly?

"Priscilla," I squeaked, "Priscilla Hamilton." Ron gasped.

**A.N.: Cliffe in the first chapter! Oh, I'm so evil. I hope you enjoyed, and you can enjoy more by reviewing, favoriting, or alerting! TTFN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So, I probably won't be able to update this very frequently, but I will do my best! Thank you for checking this out! Now, onto chapter two!**

"Hamilton?" he asked. I nodded. "Your mom was my first girlfriend!" I blushed. What else could I do?

"Okay," I whispered before sitting down way in the back. I sigh and look at my reflection in the window.

People say I look like an older version of Carly Rose Sonenclar (look her up), but I don't see it. I think I look for like Priscilla Diaz (look her up.) I have perfectly straight black hair that goes down to my elbows. My skin is the typical skin tone of a girl who spends her time in her backyard reading and listening to music, tanner than most people get in their life. My eyes are a deep, dark brown that twinkle all the time. All in all, I think I'm sort of cute, but not compared to these other girls.

They're all wearing tons of makeup and designer clothes. I just have a bit of lip gloss and blush. Besides, I'm wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt that says "Redvines, what the hell can't they do?" I'm not exactly looking the best.

After we pick up the last group, things start to get crazy (ier). Ron went onto a bridge that was clearly broken, and began to pick up speed. We got strapped in like it was a roller coaster.

"Hang on back there," he said, "We're going off road."

Okay, is there a god of insanity, because this is totally their son! Randomly, "Guys Like Potter" got into my head. Should I start singing? No, that'll seem crazy. I start humming instead.

"Whooohooo!" Will the Son of Poseidon screamed from up front. Okay, maybe I should rethink that.

"Here we go!" The warning sign in front of us turned into a ramp, and we were flying! Of course, I was still mumbling curses.

"Holy Hades! What the UnMuffin? Son of a munchkin!"

"Man, I'm glad I'm back!" said Will.

"Dude, you can't just skip to the end, you have to sing the whole song!" said his now annoyed friend.

"Yeah, Ethan's right; you're not doing Starkid justice," said his buddy.

"So weird," whispered a goth girl sitting behind them. We all got off of the bus, some in awe, some nervous, and me? I was still trying to get off the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the gymnasium, I was terrified. Coach Boomer was menacingly standing before us. I've heard stories about this guy eating kids who don't do well in the placement test, so I pay absolutely no attention to anything except calming down. However, the only way to do this is to think about music. I hummed "Different As Can Be" until he pointed at me.

"You! Get up here!" I trembled as I walk up.

"State your name and power!"

"I-I'm Priscilla Hamilton," I stutter, "And I-I can turn in-invisible." I turned invisible for him. He squinted at me. I knew he couldn't see anything, but sometimes I flicker. I put all my energy into staying transparent, but there must've been a flicker.

"Sidekick," he said blandly. I went to my next class, Hero Support 101. I noticed a girl staring at me as I walked there. I smiled shyly, and she smirked. I felt a pull on my leg, and the last thing I remember is falling before everything went black.

"What happened?" asked a deep voice.

"Does it matter?" asked an annoyed girl.

"Guys, she's coming to!" said another girl. I opened my eyes to find six people hovering above me. I recognized them as Will the Son of Poseidon and/or Zeus, his girlfriend the daughter of Demeter, their pal the son of Hades, his half-sister in the purple, and the two Starkid geeks.

"You okay?" asked Will.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say quietly.

"You sure?" asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up.

"I'm gonna get Nurse Spex!" said the black geeky guy.

"Oh, no, it's fine," I said, trying to stand up. Son of Hades pushed me back down.

"It's school policy that anyone who passes out has to see the nurse," he said in a bored manner.

"Fine," I said. The black guy, Ethan (I think), runs off to find the nurse.

"What's your next class?" Will's girlfriend asked.

"Hero Support 101," I whispered. She nodded.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Boy about this," she said.

"Alright, Layla," said Will the Son of Pretty Much Every One of the Olympians. Layla ran off.

"Thanks," I whisper, "But why are you helping me?" Son of Hades and Will look at each other. Blonde geek and Daughter of Hades look at each other.

"Well… we like to think that everyone should stick together," said Daughter of Hades.

"Yeah, it's like that one song!" said Will.

"'Voldemort is Going Down?' I love that song!"

"No, not that one," said Son of Hades.

"Well, what? 'You've Got a Friend in Me?'"

"Oh, god, no, I hate that song!" he said.

"Well, what?"

"Duh, 'Count on Me' by Bruno Mars," said Will. I cocked my head.

"It's basically a friendship and loyalty theme song," the Daughter of Hades said. I nodded.

"I'm Will, by the way," he said. I nodded.

"I'm Warren," his friend said.

"I'm Magenta," said the girl.

"And I'm Zach," said the last guy. Wow, I forgot that he was there!

"I'm Priscilla," I whispered.

"Nice to meet you, Priscilla!"

**A.N.: Yeah, I'm not altogether sure how I came up with this. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Okay, this chapter plays up Warren's teasing of the others. If you don't like that, you can stop reading the story, but this chapter is important. Please review, favorite, and alert as you see fit!**

I went to lunch incredibly down on myself. No one talked to me in my classes, and all the teachers were dull. Could this day get any more awful?

Then I saw her, the girl who'd looked at me before I tripped. I got a better look at her. She was really pale, and her black hair made it show. Her eyes were green and shot anger at me. She even wore designer clothes. Could she be more of my opposite? She smirked at me.

"Hey, Priscilla!" called Will. I turned around. Will, Warren, Layla, Magenta, Ethan, and Zach were all sitting together at a table. Layla motioned for me to sit down with them. I walked over with a small smile on my face.

"Hi, guys," I said quietly. They smiled at me. Well, not Warren, he just sat there playing with a salad.

"So, did you hear about _A Very Potter Threequel_?" Zach asked.

"I can't wait!" Ethan and I said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Nerds of a feather flock together," Warren said. We all laughed even harder. When the laughter ended, that girl was looking at me again.

"Um, do you guys know who she is?" I asked, pointing to her.

"That's Aida Gwaineson," said Layla, obviously distasteful, "She's a junior who hates your guts."

"Why?"

"Her dad was the Womanizer," said Zach, "Saved the world, but loved the ladies way too much."

"He tried to get your mom," said Ethan, "But she wanted a commitment."

"He'd never been turned down before," added Warren, "So he got pissed. Went all stalkery on her. Ended up getting a restraining order."

"People didn't like him after that," said Magenta, "So he went evil. He still likes your mom, but he's nuts."

"Aida blames you for it all, because it's easier," ended Warren, "But, who knows what happens?" he leaned back on his chair, stretching. His friends all looked at him with "Are you serious?" looks.

"Well, it happened with me and Will!" Layla threw a book at his head. He got a paper cut.

"Thanks. While you're at it, why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?" Layla attempted to make lemons while the nerdy three stared at Warren.

"What?" he asked.

"You quoted!" gasped Ethan, "You quoted from _The Princess Bride_!"

"I guess you're getting to me," he said. We stared at him, a little hurt. He leaned forward, "I'm kidding!"

As the guys laughed, I looked over at Aida. She glanced at us and smirked.

This can't be good.


End file.
